1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for a network appliance. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for providing a network appliance that provides services to users of a network.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Internet service providers such as search engines and social networking sites have invested considerable effort in building sophisticated techniques and services for users. However, the techniques and services developed do not extend to private intranets of for example, large companies. The companies do not wish to allow the above techniques and services into their private networks for reasons of privacy and competitive advantage. This leaves these companies to write and install their own software to provide internally services and techniques readily available on the internet. This process is inefficient and does not produce the high quality results of the commercial service providers on the internet. Allowing the Internet service providers to provide the above services to large companies internally on a network without the privacy and competitive advantage concerns, would allow the Internet service providers a new stream of revenue, and allow the large companies high quality services at reduced cost.